Light and Dark
by Princess Kazumi
Summary: After the events of Stars Wars Ep. 7-9 (Spoilers). A young girl from the modern world with a mysterious past transports herself unknowingly to Tatooine when a mysterious Sith searches her for a sinister purpose...
1. Prologue

**AU:** Hello Minna! This is my first Star Wars Fanfic and also my story involves a lot of made up stories that I have in my mind so don't take this too seriously!

This story takes a bit way far after Stars Wars Ep. 7-9, Just in case ;)

Enjoy reading this Fanfic I made!

 **P.S:** I do not own Star Wars, but I do own my OC character!

* * *

In the city of Osaka in Japan at midnight, a hooded man in a grey cloak walk through the cemented streets where it was quiet and peaceful as the cherry blossom petals flown through the wind. The mysterious man stopped his tracks as he saw an orphanage building then climbs up the stairs as he reveals to put a dark brown haired baby in a bundle of white cloth in front of the door.

As he puts the baby on the floor, the baby started to cry squirming the bundle of cloth. The man hushed the baby to soothe as he puts a small letter on the middle of the baby. He knocks the door four times hard then looked at the child lovingly for a moment then spoke softly to her that no one can hear as he leaves immediately when the shade of dark covers him leaving him without a trace.

The baby cried and cried as if feeling that there's no comfort when the door was opened, a raven haired woman in her late thirties looked down at the baby crying as she felt pitied towards this little angel. She bent down and carries the crying baby until she looked down again as she saw a letter on the floor. She picked it up and unfolds the letter then reads.

 _I leave this child in your hands to look after. She needs comfort and the love that a child really needs. I hope you will give all that she gratefully deserves. The child's name is Mira Jade…_

The woman stared at the letter for a second then looks at the baby in her arm who now begins lessen her cry. She smiled at the baby girl from which the baby opens her beautiful green eyes then for a moment starts to yawn with an 'o' giving the woman softly chuckled at the little baby girl who know starting to snuggled in the bundle of cloth.

"Don't worry little one, I will take care of you and someday… someone out there will love you even though you are not from this country or from this world and the family will adopt you with love and comfort you deserve…Sweet little Mira Jade…"

She smiled at the sleeping baby as she went inside the orphanage then closes the door. The hooded man from the distance watched the sight where the woman took the baby inside the orphanage as the mysterious hooded man reveals to be…Luke Skywalker _._

 _May the force be with you, Mira Jade…_

With that he left this world without a trace leaving the child in the hands of a woman in the orphanage.

* * *

 _~three days later~_

It was a sunny day in spring where the children from the orphanage play around the building with games that the children really enjoy. Suddenly the couple went inside the orphanage, both in their late-twenties and looked rich and wealthy. The woman saw the couple as she approached them with a smile on her face to greet them.

 _~Speaking in Japanese~_

"Good morning, I am Mikoto Yashida, how may I help you two?"

"Hello I'm Sayako and this is my husband, Ujio Nakamura, Well, me and my husband, we are here to adopt." The young woman smiled while wrapping her arms around her husband's arm.

"Oh I see, well then shall we go to my office to discuss for the adoption." Mikoto smiled back.

The couple nodded as they follow Mikoto in the hallway where they see children around 4 to 7 years old running and chasing each other to play tag, Sayako smiled at the children passing by for she was excited to adopt a child for they are childless, instead they wanted to adopt one even though they can never conceive one they are happy that they will cherish the child with all the love they need. They went inside the office where Mikoto leads them to seat in front of her table as they both sat to discuss.

"So you two wanted to adopt a child?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, umm. You see we wanted a child who is a newborn baby or a toddler to take care of. Because that's what me and my husband wanted for adoption…for we are both childless." Sayako explained.

"Hmmm… I see your point, but we do have one baby in our orphanage but the child is foreign." Mikoto said with seriousness.

"What do you mean 'foreign' you mean from another country?" Ujio asked.

"Yes, but I really don't know where the country the child is from, for the child is abandoned in my front door and left a letter here three days ago."

"Oh my god… poor little angel." Mikoto said with pity for the child to be abandoned while Ujio just nodded for he disagrees the way on why a baby was abandoned in front of the door of the orphanage.

"So, I'm here to tell you that the child is a 'gaijin' and maybe someday some of the people here will treat the child here as an outcast and I really don't want that to happen to the child's future."

The couple looked each other for a moment then after that they both nodded and smiled.

"Well then, we adopt the baby." Sayako smiled.

"A-are you sure? Remember what I said that the child is a gaijin." Mikoto said with concern for the child's well-being.

"Yes, even though the baby is gaijin, we will love and cherished the child as our own."

"Okay then." Mikoto said smiling at the couple for she knew that someday the child will be loved as their own even though she is a foreigner. She puts outs the folder then reads the paper for them to hear.

"Okay, the baby is a girl and the child's name is Mira Jade, according to the letter that I found."

"Mira Jade, such a beautiful name." Sayako said as Mikoto gives the application for the adoption of Mira Jade's.

"Yes, I want you to sign the application then after that, you will both see her in person, okay."

"Of course." Ujio said with a smile while Sayako nodded.

After they sign the application for the adoption of Mira Jade's, the couple still sat on the office of Mikoto Yashida waiting. Then suddenly they heard the door squeaked opened where they saw Mikoto holding a baby girl in her arms. Sayako widens her eyes and both her hands covering gasp of joy to see her finally with open arms to reach the baby.

"Mira Jade, meet your new parents." Mikoto said as she gives the baby to the new adopted mother to her arms carefully.

Sayako felt her tears flow in her cheek with joy and awed at the beauty of the child for she now holds a beautiful baby girl in her arms.

"She's so beautiful."

"She really is." Ujio smiled for they both looked at their newborn adopted baby in their arms.

Sayako watched the couple holding the baby happily for they will surely make Mira Jade be loved for the way she is when she grows older. After that the couple went out of the orphanage along with the baby girl in her mother's arms. Sayako waved goodbye to the couple as they waved back, the couple went inside the black car then drove off.

The couple arrived home to their mansion which is a bit big and classically all white. Sayako looked at the window then looks down at Mira Jade in her arms smiling serenely.

"Welcome to your home, _Mira Jade Nakamura_. We are now your family, my child."

They went out of their car as the butler greeted them home with a kind smile.

"Welcome home, Sayako-sama and Ujio-sama."

The couple nodded to greet their butler as they walked into their home. They went upstairs to the second floor where the rooms on each sides are five, some are guest rooms and others are the bathrooms. The room on the left side of the end is where they stopped their tracks as they opened the door where it reveals to be a nursery room for Mira Jade, the room of the color is baby blue with painted cute little animals below the wall. It was filled will baby toys and stuff toys cleaned and neatly fixed. In the end of the middle wall is a beautiful white color Victorian style crib, Sayako got in first the nursery room to bring the baby girl to lay in the crib. As she puts Mira Jade on the soft crib being snuggled up on her new bed. She and her husband smiled down at her as the baby smiled back showing her toothless grin at her new adopted parents.

* * *

 **Japanese meaning:**

Sama - _Lord or Lady_

Gaijin _\- Foreigner, outsider or outcast_


	2. Chapter 1

_~sixteen years later~_

It was a beautiful morning here in Osaka when the sunlight began to brighten through the glass window of the lavender room where it struck the sleeping young girl's face causing her to wake up early. she groaned softly as her green eyes are open from the light, her long brunette hair was a bit messy but perfectly wavy in a way as the teenage girl stretched her arms up tightly then inhales and exhales for a morning stretch. Just as she was about to get up, she heard the door knocked three times and the doorknob was open revealing her mother, Sayako with a smile on her face as she approached her while clapping her hands for someone here who has a special day and sings for her daughter a happy birthday.

" _Otanjyoubi omedoto, Otanjyoubi omedoto, Otanjyoubi omedoto Mira Jade-san Tanjyoubi omedeto!_

 _Otanjyoubi omedoto, Otanjyoubi omedoto, Otanjyoubi omedoto Mira Jade-san Tanjyoubi omedeto!"_

Mira Jade smiled happily as her mother gives her a loving hug then after a moment they let go of their embrace.

 _~Both speaking Japanese~_

"Mama! Arigatou! I thought you left early with Papa!"

"Well, I couldn't just leave my beautiful daughter without greeting her a happy birthday now will I?"

"Hai, Mama! Anyway where's papa?"

"Oh he's in the dining room for breakfast, come on Mira Jade, let's go downstairs to eat for breakfast, okay?"

"Hai."

They both went downstairs as they saw her father holding a simple vanilla cake with Happy Birthday lettering candles on it. Mira Jade covers her mouth then grinned while putting her hands on her chest as she ran towards her father and hugs him almost causing them both to fall but manages to keep in balance as her father chuckled at his daughter's bear hug.

"Happy Birthday, Mira-chan!"

"Ah Arigatou, Papa!" She said while letting go of their hug happily.

"Well, blow the candle and make a wish." He reaches forward to the cake for his daughter to blow the candle. Mira Jade nodded happily still then leans forward and closes her eyes for a moment then opens her eyes as she blows the candles when her parents cheered and clapped for their daughter's birthday.

"So what do you wish for, Mira Jade?" Her mother asked.

"I already have my wish!"

"What is your wish, Mira-chan?" Her father asked.

"You, my parents!"

Her parents widened with confusion as they stared at her.

"The wish that I had was always you, Mama, Papa, ever since the day I came into your life. I am happy that my wish came true that you adopted me when I was a baby and treated me like your own.

They both awed at their daughter's wish until they felt their daughter's embrace.

"Mama…Papa, thank you for the beautiful day you given me, you don't know how much this means to me!" Mira Jade said as she hugged both her parents with affection.

"You are very welcome, my beautiful princess." Sayako said while smiling at her daughter's embrace and felt her cried. She let go of her embrace then looked at her daughter with tears, it's that she cried because of sadness but happiness.

"Oh Mira Jade…what's wrong, did we do something-"

She was cut off when her daughter wiped her tears while keeping her expression happy.

"N-no, i-it's just I'm happy… that I am loved by you guys, even though the people from my school and some of our neighborhood called me a 'gaijin' or an outcast just because I am not the same as you all are but you loved me just the way I am. And I am gratefully happy for that, I really am."

The parents looked at her sadly not surprised at her admitting that she is a 'gaijin', when Mira Jade was a little girl, the children from her school and neighborhood began to pick on her and teased her for her nationality and her being different even the adults hated and mocked at her for being a 'gaijin' on why she was adopted by two Japanese parents. But as the years go by, Mira Jade studied hard from her school and learning to become independent for the people to prove that she was worthy to become like them, some of her classmates admire her beauty and brains and begin to befriend her but mostly others just looked at her with jealousy and hatred for her as a 'gaijin' being better than them. The teachers of her school begin to like her and respect her for being a good student and an intelligent young girl even though she was an outcast.

Sayako smiled as she puts her hands on her daughter's wet cheek.

"Mira Jade… look at me…" Her daughter looked up into her mother's eyes and listened. "No matter who you are or where you come from, you will always be our beloved daughter and a family to us, not by blood, but the bond that you have shared us with compassion and love. Even though the people looked at you as an outcast, you have proved yourself that you are one of us by trying to be the best that you can be but to us, even when you are born, you will be always be one of us from the day we have you."

"Yes, you will always be one of us and our little princess, Mira-chan…always." Ujio said smiled at his beloved daughter.

Mira Jade nodded while smiling to her kind and loving adopted parents.

"A-arigatou…mama…papa." She hugged them again but tightly not enough to squeeze them to death with her tears flowing from her eyes as her parents returned her embrace.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! I have something for you, Mira-chan!" Ujio let go of their embrace as he went to the dining table where the cake was laid as he put out a large size box present with small holes in it from the chair. Mira Jade approached her father as she receives a gift from him.

She reached out her present and felt something moving inside and a whimper as she began to unwrap the ribbon from the box then opens the lid of the box revealing to be an Akita puppy, Mira Jade was awed at the cuteness of the puppy dog as she lifts the puppy up into her arms.

"Mama! Papa! Arigatou! This puppy is so Kawaii!" She exclaimed as she stroked the cute puppy in her arms. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy, Mira Jade, and I knew you'd like it." Her mother said as she continued. "So what are you going to name him?"

"Hmmm…how about Hachi? How does that sound?" Mira Jade asked her parents on her opinion.

They both nodded and agree to the dog's name.

"I like it" Ujio commented the name of their new dog.

"Me too, I love it, nice choice, Mira Jade." Sayako agreed.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I have to go to school! Anyway Arigatou for the present, Mama! Papa!"

"Okay, we also better leave for our meeting, right Anata?"

"Oh right, well sayonara Mira-chan!"

"Hai, Sayonara! Mama! Papa!"

"Oh wait, Mira-chan!" Her father called when she stopped her tracks from the stairs to look down on him. "We will back at six o clock sharp, so you better come home early!"

"Why?" she asked.

"Well… you see we are going to celebrate your birthday here at home, I was hoping that we could make it a big party for you, Mira-chan-"He was cut-off when Mira Jade spoke in protest.

"N-no, I don't need a big party, Papa, just a simple birthday party only the three of us including our butler and maids."

"A-are you sure? You always say that we celebrated your birthday every year just only the three of us."

Mira Jade giggled. "Yeah, it always is, Papa."

"Well, ok, so 6 o' clock?"

"6 o' clock!"

"Okay, sayonara Mira-chan!"

"Sayonara, Papa!"

With that she bid goodbye to her parents as they left the door and she went upstairs along with her new puppy 'Hachi' to her room to prepare herself for school.

After an hour, she went out of her room leaving Hachi inside where he sleeps in the rug, she was dressed in her black winter sailor fuku long sleeve uniform with her knee high black socks and white shoes. Her brunette wavy hair was neatly combed with a white headband and carries her midnight blue backpack with a cute little fox plushie key chain. In her hand she carries a covered bokuto for her training after school.

She ran downstairs as she bid goodbye to her butler and maids as they waved back a goodbye to their kind young lady with a smile and bid also a goodbye and one of the maids said 'take care of yourself in school' when Mira Jade looked back and smiled to them.

"I will!"

She went out of her mansion and goes to the garage, well her garage actually sometimes when she fixes the car of her parents and her two of her own bikes, a black lightweight sport bike _'Kawasaki Ninja 250R'_ and a _classic Vespa Red Scooter_ for she was fond of riding motors rather than cars in her opinion and she was a mechanical engineer _(to her and her parents even though she has not graduate yet)_ her future course for college when she graduates her senior year. As she got inside the garage and where she picked her red scooter as her ride to school, Mira Jade hops on her ride then puts on her black helmet and dives her keys to the scooter to run the engine for it made a minor roar sound of her scooter for she rode off out of her garage then sees her gate open, passes by then leaves her home for school.

As Mira Jade arrive school, she was greeted by few of her classmates with respect while some just snort or ignore her presence for that she didn't care. When she goes inside to her classroom, she begins to do her continued homework for the next subject while waiting for her sensei as the minute passed the middle aged male teacher of the class arrived for the students stood up and greeted their sensei.

"Good Morning Yamada-sensei."

"Good morning class please take your seats." He gestured his hand waving up and down for the students to take their seats as Mira Jade begins to listen to the teacher's lectures and wrote down notes.

After the whole day class, Mira Jade went out of school and rode her scooter to go training with her master for martial arts. As she arrived in the wooden temple where she saw her Master standing in his traditional robe. He was in his late fifties and had his raven hair tied in a lower ponytail.

"Good afternoon, Shishou." Mira Jade bowed in respect.

Her master's name is Mitsugi Shioda, who was wise but a very strict teacher to some of his students who are trained in martial arts in his dojo, but to her he was kind and an independent man for she was Master Shioda's favorite and the best student in his training class in some ways that he can never train his students with his other fighting skills, but her. When Mira Jade was five years old, her parents let her train to their old friend Master Shioda, he was kind of interested on training a gaijin to see if she is proven to be a skilled girl until he was right when she has improved her fighting skills in Aikido, judo, kendo and karate for her years in training with him, making her almost extremely skilled in the field of Martial Arts at a young age rivaling almost a bit to her Master.

Master Shioda bowed in return nodded for her to come in. she followed her master inside the dojo temple.

"Shishou, where are the other students?" She asked curiously noticing that his dojo was empty.

"I give them a break, so that I will train you alone for today, alright?"

"Hai, Shishou." She replied with a slight bow on her head then went straight to change her uniform for training but her master stopped her with a gesture by putting his hand on her shoulder while looking at his student.

"No need to change, Mira-san."

"What do you mean, Shishou?" she asked curiously while still standing not looking at him.

It was silent for a moment until her master swiftly moves away then uses his upper foot to lift his bokuto as Mira Jade who was now in her serious expression removes the cover of bokuto expertly then puts down her bag quickly as they clash both their wooden swords to each other. Mira Jade made her first move by swiftly raising her bokuto then takes advantage of executing a strike but her master blocks her attack then knocks down her bokuto from above with a resulting strike by swinging his wooden katana to her neck but then Mira Jade successfully grab her bokuto now blocking again her Master's attack when she made a move quickly by lowering herself to her knee and low round kick her master's feet causing him to fall back flatly on the wooden ground then kicks his bokuto from his grip flipping in the air and catches it perfectly then crosses the wooden katana on her master's neck. Master Shioda smiled at his student's skill and said.

"Well done, Mira-san, it seem you have improved better than before."

"Arigatou, Shishou…"

She smiled back as she removed both of the wooden katana from her Master's neck then flips his bokuto then catches the tip of the wooden katana to let her Master hold the handle for him to lift. She pulls her Master with the bokuto pulling him up successfully. They both stand face to face each other and made a bow.

"Come with me, there is something I want to show you." He said as gestured her to follow.

Mira Jade followed him from behind as he slides the fusuma door, to see that it was a room with only a rectangular shape wooden box and two candles on the sides. As they enter the room, he approached the wooden box then kneeled as he opened the box with a squeak where it reveals to be a traditional Japanese sword, the handguard is made up of lobotmy picks and cherries. The sword is carried in a brown scabbard decorated with golden snowflakes.

Master Shioda stood up then face Mira Jade from behind who is standing still waiting for a word from him. He grips the katana with his left hand then lifts on side to give it to his student.

"Take it…"

She approached him slowly then her right hand reaches the middle of the katana between the handguard and the tip of the sword as she grips it tightly then takes it from as he lets go of the weapon to her.

"This Katana has survived from my family for ten generations from father to son…I was supposed to give it to my son…" he looked at her with no emotion but in his eyes were a bit of sadness for Mira Jade notices it. "But I never had the chance…"

"I see… then…why are giving this to me, Shishou?" she asked.

"Because…you are my best student and you act like a daughter that I would never have. So you are worthy to wield this katana I gave you and there is no need for you take it back and not accepting my gift for you on your birthday, alright?"

She smiled when she looks down at the gift she receive from her master then begins to unsheathe her real katana as she observe the engravings on the sword. The blade is engraved along the 24-inch length of the blade is cherry blossom flowers with stems from top to the bottom of the tip on the right side and a dragon with flames on left side. She sheathes her katana swiftly then looked up to her master grinning.

"A-arigatou… shishou, for this gift you gave me, I will cherished and use it for a good purpose."

"Good."

Well, I guess I better leave, it's almost six so I have to go home to celebrate my birthday! Oh would you like to come celebrate with me and my parents, Shishou?"

"No, it's better for you to spend time with your family, Mira-san, but I will wish you a happy birthday for you." Master Shioda said with a calm smile.

"Okay, then see you tomorrow Shishou!"

Her master nodded as a reply as Mira Jade leaves the dojo temple then rides back home with her scooter.

After an hour, she was finally on her way home but late, since it went traffic for almost thirty minutes, it's a good thing she was wearing an earphone listening to her Iphone5s in a loud music to her ears ignoring the honking sounds and drivers shouting for impatience of waiting. She arrived to the gate then went closer to press the button speaker.

"Hey its Mira Jade open the gate."

There was no respond and so she tried it again.

"Hey it's me, Mira Jade, open the gate."

Again there was no respond.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

She huffed in annoyance as she removed her helmet and hop off the scooter bring along her bag and her katana then walks in front of white stone brick wall, she threw her katana high above through the wall successfully. With her skills in rock climbing for two years of learning, her hands gripping the stone block walls then continues to climb until finally she made it to the top then jumps down to the grass not feeling of the pain in her feet even though the wall was fifteen feet tall due to her years of hard training with her Master then grabs her katana from the grass.

Mira Jade walked through the grass but stopped for she feels something is wrong as she went to the back door of the mansion and opened it quietly. She goes inside and walked slowly to observe that her home was very quiet, the kitchen room she entered was scattered with food, sliver wear and other cooking supplies until she saw her butler lying on the floor dead. She covered her mouth in gasp as she ran swiftly to find her parents as she went out of the kitchen to see her maids dead on the floor but didn't see her parents, so she ran to the dining room for she saw nothing then as she ran up to the stairs quickly to her parent's room as she made it to the room, she stand there for a moment hoping that they're not dead, she slowly reached the doorknob then puts her hand tightly on the knob. She opens the door slowly to peek, she hoped that she was right that they were alive but unfortunately she saw her parents lying on the ground together, dead on the floor surrounded by a puddle of blood around them. Her eyes widen and tears flowing with the sight that would forever haunt in her dreams.

"Mama…Papa…"

She slowly approached her parent's corpses then kneels with a thud as she cries hard to her beloved parent's death.

"Mama! Papa!"

She covered her face with her hands grieving at the sight in front of her when she heard footsteps from behind. Whoever killed her parents, she will avenge for them and kill the ones who made responsible for it with no mercy as she spun in her fighting stance when she saw her master ran towards her putting on his hands on her shoulder as he raise his hand putting one finger in into his lips in a hush.

"We have to go, Mira-san, come with me!" he said with a whisper.

"I can't leave them!" she whispered back.

"We have no choice, the people who killed your parents are coming back here to find you!"

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

"No time to explain come on!"

"Wait! I will get my stuff in my room, fast!"

"Hurry!"

She nodded as she ran to her room and pack her small clothing in her bag and small pack of food she got in her room. She was about to leave the room but saw Hachi hiding under the bed whimpering. She smiled in relief that her puppy was still alive.

"Hachi, come on, boy let's go!"

Hachi ran towards her and jump into her arms as Mira Jade left her room. She saw her master waiting for her in the hallway while tucking her puppy inside her bag who is whimpering.

"Its okay, Hachi, we will be alright, just hold on."

She grab her katana tightly in her left hand then approaches her master who looked more serious as usual but not that serious from her days of training in the dojo.

"Mira-san, let's go, we don't have much time!"

"Hai!"

They both ran quickly downstairs then went to the entrance door of her mansion, but Mira Jade stopped her tracks as she saw the security monitor room, ignoring her master's calling, she ran inside the room where all monitor camera were there in each places and looked down to the button of the gate as she pressed it hard, hearing the gate open she ran out of the room seeing her master ran towards her.

"What are you doing in there, Mira-san? We have to leave now! They're coming!"

"We'll go to my garage! There we will ride my sport bike!"

"Alright! Let's go, hurry!"

They went inside the garage where her sport bike is usually stayed as Mira Jade took her keys from the hook wall. She was about to ride but her Master took the keys from her.

"I will ride, it will be too uncomfortable for you let me ride on the back!"

"Okay!"

Her master thrust the key into the keyhole by started the engine roaring louder like a tiger. Mira Jade hop on her sport bike at the back of her master holding her katana tightly on her left hand while her right hand was placed on his shoulder.

They rode off fast out of the garage then pass the gates leaving her parent's mansion as Mira Jade looked back at her home one last time for she will never be going back there forever.

 _~End of their Japanese speaking~_

* * *

 _~meanwhile at the Nakamura mansion~_

A hooded man in a dark cloak along with his two companions arrived at the mansion as they went inside of the house searching in every room. As the hour went by, they couldn't find what they are looking for. The first companion was also wearing dark cloak with a hood covering his eyes as he spoke.

"My lord, the girl is not here, it seems she has escaped before we got here."

"Yes, it seems it has! What are we going to do, my lord? We have to find that girl before she returns to her former origin!" the second companion said with a bit of panic but his expression stayed stoic.

"Patience…my two trustworthy apprentices… we will find that girl, and when we do, she will either be one of us, if she accepted it… if not, then she will have to be perished for she will be the only one who will bring balance of the force and stop our interferences of the Sith... for I will have my revenge …for the years I've waited for a millennium and now I am free and stronger than before… for I am the former apprentice of Darth Sidious and his right-hand…"

He lifted his head from his dark hood revealing it to be… "For I am Darth Maul…"

* * *

 **AU:** Okay I know you viewers are going to ask on how are Luke, Darth Maul and his two apprentices dimension traveling to the modern world or this world. Well you will know it in the next chapter and hey it's just a fanfiction, don't take it too seriously, kay!"

 **Japanese Meaning:**

Otanjyoubi omedoto _\- Happy Birthday_

Shishou _\- Master_

Sensei _\- Teacher_

Bokuto _\- wooden sword_

Arigatou _\- thank you_

Anata _\- Dear/ Darling_


	3. Chapter 2

Mira Jade and her Master arrived at the temple as they stopped the engine of her sport bike and hopped off of their seat, they went inside Master Shioda's temple. Her Master showed her the guest room and slides the door open. The room was all simple and traditional where it has only a futon bed and a small cabinet with a lamp on the side. She went inside the room then turned around to thank her Master.

 _~Both speaking Japanese~_

"Thank you, Shishou…"

"You're welcome…" He said sincerely then continued "Rest first, then we will talk at the dojo for giving you the answers you need to know."

She nodded with a sad smile.

"Mira-san…"

She didn't look up but hears her Master's soft words.

"I'm sorry for your loss…"

She didn't say a word as she turned around then sat on the floor with her knees folded and her head lowered in silence where she heard the door slide closed behind. Mira Jade sat there for a moment then looked at her backpack opened as her puppy was at her side snuggling comfortably making her smile a bit. She took her backpack then puts her hand inside to find herself a phone inside. She slide the screen on her phone to open as she looked at her phone. Her tears started to flow as she saw the picture of her and parents as a wallpaper.

 _~Flashback_ _'One year ago, Hong Kong, Disneyland'_

" _Mama! Papa! Come on let's take a picture!" Mira Jade happily shouted where she stand in front of the view of the castle waving her hand with optimism._

" _Okay, Okay, Mira-chan! We're coming!" her father said chuckling while shooking his head with amusement of his daughter's high amount of energy without a sweat._

" _Oh sweetie, you know we are not that much energetic as you are." Her mother pouted yet kept her smile as they approached their daughter then stood beside her in between._

" _Yosh! Mama! Papa! Smile to the Camera!" She lifted her arm to raise her iPhone in front of them for a selfie._

" _Hai! 3, 2, 1, SMILE!" The family exclaimed as the camera made a click sound._

 _Mira Jade made a closer look at the picture and smiled at the new memory she will cherish._

 _~Flashback ended~_

Her tears kept on flowing from her cheeks and closes her eyes tightly. She remembered every memory she had with her parents with both happy and sad times that she encountered. After a moment she stood up leaving her puppy from which she told him to stay as she slide the door open then closed it to go straight to the dojo to ask for some answers from her master on why her parents were killed for unknown reasons. She made her way to the dojo to see her master meditating for as she got closer her master spoke by knowing that she's here.

"Mira Jade, I thought I told you to rest." He looked back at her with a stern look.

"Shishou, I want to know why my family were murdered. And I need to know now." She said with a serious expression as her master kept his stern face not answering.

"Shisou, please, I really want to know the reason why they killed my parents, is it because of me?!" She slightly shouted at him with sorrow, tears falling as she watched her master closed his eyes and made a soft sigh for he stood up and approached her to face his young student.

"Yes…"

"Why me?! I am nothing special or an important person! Just a gaijin living amongst the people of Japan who despised me because of me being different!" she clutched her knuckles on both sides preparing to hear the answers she wanted to know.

"It's hard to explain, Mira Jade, complicated things happened when-"he was cut off when his student confusingly asked.

"What do you mean 'complicated things happened?! I-"

"MIRA JADE!" He silenced her.

She looked down shamefully at her childish act then apologized to her master.

"I'm sorry, Shishou… I…I just can't believe they're gone."

"I know… but grieving over your parents is not going to help you find answers."

"Then tell me… why, Shishou?"

"The reason why they killed your parents, it's because you are something important to them."

"I don't understand, Shishou." She said with confusion as she waited for the answer from her master who is silent for a moment as he looked up to his student to finally answer her question.

"Meaning that you are not from this world…"

Mira Jade's eyes widened in surprised and again in confusion for she asked again.

"What do you mean that 'I'm not from this world'? You mean in another universe, is that what you're saying, Shishou?"

"Yes…"

"Then, how did I get here?"

"A hooded man in a grey cloak approached me when I saw him putting you in the front door of the orphanage, 16 years ago."

"So… that man was the one who left me to stay here at the orphanage when I was a baby?"

"Yes…"

"Why would the man leave me here in this world, did he abandoned me because I'm not good for him?"

"No, he wanted to keep you safe…"

"From who?"

"Someone who is powerful and sinister from which the man didn't tell me everything, he only told me to watch over you and protect you from danger."

"Why is that?"

"Like I said, you are something important to them, I really don't know much about all of the details on why he left you into this world. But the hooded man you seek will give you the answers when you get back to your former origin."

"So how will I get there?"

He was about to speak when he sense something from outside the temple.

"Shhh, go get your things, it seems they are here."

Her eyes widened in horror as she quietly rushed to her guest room to get her bag, her Katana and her puppy Hachi. She puts her puppy inside her bag and tells him to be quiet and shoved her bag from both of her shoulder hanging then holds her katana tightly as she went out of her room quietly, she walked slowly to prevent noise where she saw her master approach her then hold her wrist to follow him without saying a word. They move so quietly without making noise as they went out of the back door of the temple where the forest was in front of them. They ran through the forest as fast as they could where her master stopped his pace causing Mira Jade stopping her pace then faced him.

"Shishou, what's wrong?" She asked as her master took her hand then puts his palm on hers tightly then looks at her with a gentle face. She looked down at their joined hands as her master's hand lets go of her palm where she saw on her palm was a dark blue marble from which inside is a galaxy like moving image.

"Listen to me. This _'pointing the object at her palm'_ came from the man who left you here and gave it to me safely in my hands for when the times comes for me to give it to you. It will lead you to your former origin, you will have to crush it as simple as it is. Also find the man who left you here in this world, his name is Luke Skywalker and find the organization called The _Resistance_ , they will help you." He explained as he puts small pouch of coins she assumed from the weight and jiggling sound on her bag to keep it safe for survival.

"W-what about you, Shishou?" she asked feeling that her master will leave her on her own as he shook his head then looks at her.

"You have to do this on your own, Mira Jade, your journey begins now and the answers you will seek is waiting ahead from you, go now!"

"Shishou-"she was cut off when her master pushed hard at her shoulders causing her to almost tripping but kept her standing.

"GO! GO NOW MIRA JADE!"

She stepped back looking at her master with concern while his face was determine as this will be the last time she will see him. Just as she was about to turn around, she saw her master was impaled with a red lightsabre in the chest from behind. Her eyes widened in horror where she saw her master dies in front of her.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed in agony.

Her master kneeled then falls face-flat dead on the ground, from behind him was a dark hooded figure holding a double bladed red light sabre that killed her master and his two apprentices. The three slowly walked towards her while she stepped back.

Mira Jade looked at the marble on her palm for she remembered what her master told her to crush the round object that will lead her to another universe. She looked up to see the three figures approaching half way from her leading her chance to escape by crushing the object. She puts down the marble hastily then stomps hard to crush the marble. The ground was slightly trembling as the broken marble makes a night blue cloud-like smoke in rotation revealing a light spiral in the middle. Mira Jade takes a deep breath nervously then ran towards the way of her escape.

The three figures just stood there as the apprentice on Darth Maul's left side spoke.

"It seems she has returned to her former origin, Master."

Darth Maul looked at where the young girl escaped with no emotion then lifted his chin revealing his face.

"No… not yet, we still have a chance to find her…" He walked slowly then turns around to face his apprentices.

"My apprentices, I leave it to you to find that girl for she will be the one to stop us from interfering, for that girl is the descendant of the one who defeated me years ago, she must either join us or perish. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." The two apprentices replied.

"Good…" He said as he left them without a trace in the dark consuming his figure leaving his two apprentices to find what they are looking for.

* * *

Mira Jade's eyes slowly opened from her consciousness and rubs her eyes. The sun struck down her eyes causing her to close then uses her long sleeved covered arm as a shade. She opens her eyes again seeing that she was landed on a deserted sand or rather a place full of sand comparing it to Egypt she thought as she stood up patting the sand off her school uniform then swings her bag in front of her to open, letting her puppy pop out from his head on the bag.

"Are you okay, Hachi?" she asked her puppy from which his response is a high pitch bark.

"I guess, you are okay then." She shrugged as puts her back pack hanging on her shoulders then ties her raven hair in a high pony tail leaving some of her wavy hair from the both side of her cheeks and looks down at her Katana on the ground as she picked it up then walks through the sandy road. She kept on walking for what's like an hour from the sand then felt her energy was lowering, so she took her jug hanging from the side of her bag then drinks her water a little to save her remaining liquid water.

She continues walking through the sand until she found a village nearby as she prays with her hands together.

"Ah arigatou Kami-sama!" she said in relief. _(Ah thank God)_

Mira Jade arrived at the village then looks around curiously at the strange realm she's in, she saw familiar humans walking passed her wearing clothes that are strange to her and to her shock, she saw aliens in front of her eyes, she hides her shocking expression to keep her from making a scene and giving strange looks from the familiar humans and aliens around her. The people from this village looked at the new stranger curiously, she ignored the stares of the people for she has to find this organization called the _'Resistance'_ before looking for the man named _'Luke Skywalker'_. She approached an old man in his sixties who seems to sell some clay pots, jars and any other utensils around him.

"Um, excuse me." She said fluently in English for she will no longer speak her adopted native Japanese language as she smiles politely. The old man looked up at the young girl curiously yet smiled back.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Um can you tell me where I can find my way to this organization called _'The Resistance'_?" she asked.

The old man's eyes widened as he asked the young strange foreign girl in front of him. "What did you say, young one?"

"I need to know where I can find this organization called _'The Resistance'_. My _friend_ told me that they will help me find what I am looking for… _will you help me, please_?" she pleaded him as the old man looked at her beautiful green eyes with sympathy as he finally spoke.

"Well 'The Resistance' you are looking for is not here in Tatooine, young one-"He was cut off when Mira Jade spoke with curiosity.

"Um pardon me, what place you say is this?"

"Tatooine, young one, it seems you are not from here aren't you?"

"Well yes, it's kind of a long story actually." She slightly chuckled a little nervously.

"Well, I don't need to know what happened but I will tell you where the location of _'The Resistance'_ you seek. It's located in D'Qar, Ileenium system. You need to find a ship to get you there."

"W-wait, you m-mean up in space?"

"Well yes, it's the only way to get there, young one." He said at the girl's confused expression.

"Oh I see, then where will I find a ship for me to get to D'Qar?"

"There is one man, a great pilot, name of Poe Dameron, he was also a member of the Resistance and was one of the best freighter pilots."

"Where can I find this Poe Dameron, if I may ask?" She asked politely as he pointed behind her for she turned around to see a bar in front of her then turns to face him again.

"He was at the Mos Eisley Cantina, where most of the best pilots can be found there. But you have to be careful in there. It's no place for a young girl like you to be in a rough place." He said with concern while Mira Jade smiled at the old man's concern for her well-being.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself, but thank you for your concern. Oh!" She puts her backpack down and open her bag where her puppy just stayed there while she puts her hand inside to get something from which the old man curiously waited. She put out a wrapped paper bar then gives it to the old man.

"Here, as a token for helping me for finding what I need."

"What is it?" He asked with a curious yet calm smile.

"That's chocolate cream cake, it's a very delicious food I tell you." She replied.

"Why thank you, young one, but you don't have to-"he was cut off when Mira Jade waved her hand.

"No I insist, think of it as my payment for you by helping me."

"Thank you so much, young one."

"You're very welcome, well I have to go, thank you so much!" She said with a smile as the old man nodded smiling back at her then turns around to go straight to the Mos Eisley Cantina.

She reached at the entrance of the Chalmun's Cantina as she breathed with a sigh before she goes in. inside the room she observed that the inside was similar to a bar from the world she lived in but a bit different because mostly aliens are inside than humans that she had seen. Some of the people inside the Cantina were looking at her strangely of course for she's new here in this place. She approached the man who served drinks at the table.

"Excuse me."

The man looked up at her with eyebrows raised curiously at the girl wearing strange clothing in his eyes.

"Yes, Can I help you, little girl?"

"Can you tell me where I can find a man with the name of Poe Dameron?" she asked ignoring him calling her _'little girl'_.

"Poe Dameron?" he said as he think for a moment then spoke as he remembers. "Oh Poe Dameron, he's right there, little girl, wearing a brown jacket." He pointed at the left side of the table where the man in his early fifties was sitting a bit far from her. She looked at the man she was looking for then to the bar man.

"Thank you." She said as the bar man nodded.

Just she was about to approach Poe Dameron, the two men begin to start a fight with him. The big man who is a bit taller than Poe shoves his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey I'm talking you!"

Poe didn't say a word as he continued drinking as the man with the same height as him puts his hand on his shoulder then shoves him to the side causing Poe to fall on the floor almost near beside Mira Jade.

"You are not going to talk, huh?"

Poe have had enough of this as he was about to raise his fist towards the man who pushed him but was interrupted when Mira Jade puts her hand on his arm to prevent his fight with them as he looked at the young girl smirking beside him.

"I wouldn't bother with them, if I were you, I would just ignored them anyway."

He furrowed his eyes curiously at the young girl's words before the big man begins to charge at them as Mira Jade foot kicks hard in his abdomen causing him to fall impact on the floor. The people inside the Cantina stood up to prepare something rough towards the two people. Mira Jade stayed in a bending gesture with a serious expression from her kick then stood confidently as she raised her katana in front of them smirking.

"This sword is a hundreds of years old, it was named _Danzan_ by the first samurai who used it. Danzan means _separator_ in Japanese…"

The man slowly walked around to wait for attacking the young girl who kicks his friend hard as she continues to explain.

"The idea open for separating… head and limb…full body." The man begins to punch her but she uses the handle of her sword to move aside his punch then pushes the Katana's sheathed tip on his abdomen hard causing him an intense pain as she unsheathes the blade of her katana swiftly by slicing the man's bottle and the chair where the other man sit on. She sheathes the tip of her blade then slides it swiftly with a metal tap where the chair's lower stand was cut in half causing the man to fall off while the man's bottle was also cut in half by the sound of the blade's closing metal tap.

"Like so…" She said with a victorious smile looking back at the man's stunned face at her move as everyone else inside the Cantina.

"Anyone else, who wants to play with me?" She asked as she look around the people who are in silence at the scene they saw as she smiled like an innocent little girl. "Don't think so." she then faced Poe who is also stunned like everyone else approached him whereas everyone else inside the cantina continue their usual thing ignoring the two. Mira Jade and Poe sat down in between the table and started their discussion.

"So are you Poe Dameron, if I may ask?"

"Yes, I am, and may I ask, what is a young girl like you doing here in the Cantina and what in force's name are you wearing?"

She looked down at her school uniform then at him as she pouted.

"It's my uniform."

"For what? Military?"

"For school."

"What's that?" he asked while confused at the word _'school'_.

"You know, it's a place of educational learning for young people like me."

"Oh I see, never heard of it before."

"I can see that." She muttered for she was in another universe where she can assume things were not the same as they were here than where she lived.

"So anyway, why are you here looking for me?"

"I need help."

"Help? What do you need help for?"

"You are a pilot, aren't you?"

"One of the best!" he proudly said.

"Can you take me to the D'Qar, if I said that correctly?" she asked as Poe raised his eyebrow.

"Why do you want to go to D'Qar?"

"Well, you see I have to find this organization called 'The Resistance' from which you are a member of it, right?"

"Yeah, that is correct, why? Are you some kind of trouble?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, because I need to find answers."

"What answers?"

"That I will tell you when we get there."

"Well, you need to tell me the reason why you have to go there if I c-"He was cut off when Mira Jade spoke.

"Look I have no time to give answers, I will tell you when we get there."

"I understand but you have to tell me the reason why?" he said as he waited for her to speak but she didn't say a word as she bends her head down for a moment then spoke with pleading.

"Please… the people I cared about were killed because of me… my parents… my master…everyone… everyone died because of me… that's the reason why I need to find answers by needing the Resistance's help, please I beg you." she looked down on the floor closing her eyes to prevent her tears from falling while her knuckles were tightened.

Poe look down at the young girl not facing him for he almost pitied her at the sad state she is in. He sighed as he spoke.

"Alright…I will take you to D'Qar."

She looked up with a surprise expression on her face softly. "Really? You will?"

"Yeah, I will take you there."

"Thank you, Mr. Poe." She said with a content smile as he smiled back.

"You're welcome Miss…" he trailed off on not knowing the mysterious young girl's name.

"Mira Jade. Mira Jade Nakamura, but you can call me 'Jade'."

"Okay, Jade and you can call me 'Poe'."

They both smiled at each other as they went out of the Cantina.

* * *

 **A/N:** _The scene where Mira Jade was in the Cantina defending Poe was inspired by scene of Yukio at the bar interrupting Logan's fight from the movie 'Wolverine'._


End file.
